Tes pas sont de velours et ta peau d'ivoire
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Orihime Inoue a été vendu par son père à une maison de thé où elle doit subir contre sa volonté la formation de Geisha. Le destin l'amènera à sauver Ulquiorra Schiffer, général de l'armé de l'empereur qui a déserté la dernière bataille qu'il a mené.  La jeune femme mettra alors tout en oeuvre pour sauver la vie du jeune homme qui habite tout ses rêves depuis des années.
1. Prologue

La jeune femme restait immobile tandis que sa mentor lui fardait le visage et la nuque de blanc.

« Ton atout c'est ta voix. »

On ne cessait de lui répéter cela depuis qu'elle était arriver à l'Ochaya.

On finit de la maquiller et sa ceinture dans son dos fut nouer.

Ses long cheveux roux remonter en chignon serré et ornée de plusieurs peignes en jade brillait à la lumière diffuse que le soleil provoquait à travers les paravents.

Pour finir, la femme qui l'avait maquillé lui tendit une fleur en ivoire qu'elle mit dans ses cheveux.

Elle se releva difficilement à cause du poids de son kimono et de ses parures et avança vers la porte, la tête haute.

Les deux pans d'acajoux s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître plusieurs personne qui n'attendait que la sortit de la jeune femme.

Les applaudissement et les murmures fusèrent dans la pièces, étourdissant la jeune apprentit.

« Soit courageuse Inoue-Hime… »

Lui dit sa mentor avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule face à la foule qui n'attendait qu'une chose.

Qu'elle chante.

Mais pour comprendre comment cette jeune femme rousse en est arrivé là il faut remonter quelques mois plus tard.

A l'époque de la fleuraison des cerisiers.

Ce fut ce jours là que sont destin changea radicalement de route.

«Je t'en prie… Aide moi… »


	2. Chapter 1 ma vie est noir

Suite à un commentaire (très vraie).

Je me décide donc à rectifier ce chapitre avant d'écrire la suite.

Et certaine réplique vienne du film « mémoire d'une geisha ».Et je tient à dire que les sauts à chaque lignes sont dut à un problème du site car sur le document word je ne saute des lignes qu'entre le texte et les dialogues.

(Pour les fautes d'orthographe je cherche un béta lecteur car j'ai beau me relire les fautes persistent).

Sur ce!

Enfant…

J'ai toujours pensé que mon destin serait de devenir une femme normale.

Je ne me serais jamais douté que…

J'allais devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

La femme qui va bientôt mourir…

« Père! Mère! »

Orihime courait sur le chemin menant à sa maison, soulevant des volutes de poussières à chacun de ses pas.

Elle appelait ses parents qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du chemin, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Le vent c'était levé et ses mèches rousses volaient au rythme de sa course.

« Orihime! Cria sa mère. Sauve-toi! »

La jeune femme se figea.

Elle voyait son père qui retenait sa mère tandis que cette dernière se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Le visage de la jeune rousse se décomposa petit à petit.

Tout se passa très vite…

Trop vite.

Son père se jetait sur sa mère pour la faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la petite maison de campagne dans laquelle ils habitaient tandis que deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approchèrent d'elle.

L'un d'eux la retint par le bras alors qu'elle voulais s'enfuir par le petit chemin de terre.

Le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit et à chaque minute qui passait Orihime perdait un peu plus l'espoirs de pouvoir rester avec sa famille.

Elle fit une rapide prière et implora son frère décédé l'automne dernier pour qu'il lui viennent en aide.

Mais rien ne se passa…

Alors elle voulut courir loin, très loin, mais l'un des hommes l'assomma et se fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une immense dans une immense chambre.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et fit glisser le panneau de bambou.

Derrière se trouvait l'un des hommes qui l'avaient enlevé.

Elle s'enferma précipitamment dans la chambre et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle se mit à regarder la pièce qui l'entourait.

Au sol se trouvait un matelas ornée de drap rouge et or.

Un autel ou brulait de l'encens parfumé se trouvait dans un coin.

Le reste de la chambre était plutôt banal.

Le panneau de bois glissa révélant une femme aux cheveux court et blond et aux immenses yeux verts.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono bleu marine ornée de dessin d'animaux marins.

Orihime paniqua et se colla contre un mur en espérant que la femme ne la voie pas.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et la blonde avança dans sa direction, d'une démarche gracieuse, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle effleurait à peine le sol.

Les larmes se mirent à coulé sur les joues de la rousse tandis que la femme tendait la main vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Inoue-hime… »

Orihime leva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de la femme en face d'elle qui continuait de lui sourire chaleureusement.

Le sourire n'était que léger, mais la blonde mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Et puis…Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité.

La blonde l'enserra de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

«Où suis-je? Finit par demander la rousse au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Tu es à l'Ochaya… Répondit la femme. »

La plus jeune réfléchit rapidement pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et en arriva à une seule conclusion.

« Espèce de traître! Je te déteste! Comment à tu put me faire ça?»

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en tentant vainement de retenir les sanglots qui secouait son âme.

La blonde s'agenouilla à côté d'elle sans rien dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je m'occuperais de toi comme si tu étais ma propre fille… »

Cette phrase qu'avait dite la femme au kimono bleu rassura quelque peu la jeune femme.

Au moins, elle ne serait pas tout cas…

Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

La femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, malgré son apparente froideur, avait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant dans son regard verts émeraudes.

Deux éclairs bleu marine de la même couleur que son kimono zébrait les joues halées de la blonde.

« Qu'elle est votre nom? Demanda timidement Orihime.

- Tia… Tia Hallibel… »

La plus vieille l'aida à se relever et lui releva la tête.

« Dans ce genre de situation Hime… Il ne faut jamais désespéré et gardé la tête haute… Qui sais ce qui peut t'arriver? Tu dois être capable de faire face à n'importe qu'elle situation en restant fière. Une vraie geisha est capable d'arrêter net un homme… D'un seul regard. »

La rousse ne savait pas pourquoi son ainée lui racontait tout ça.

Mais quelque part, ça la rassurait.

Elle deviendrait forte, elle deviendrait puissante…

Et elle aura enfin une vie à elle.

Le reste ce sont des ombres… Le reste c'est un secret…

Hime: princesse.

Ochaya: maison de thé japonaise.


	3. Chapter 2 mes nuits sont sombres

Hello mes petits lecteurs de cette fiction que j'avais totalement délaissée!

Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris mais je me remets au boulot et vous présente (enfin) le deuxième chapitre de Tes pas sont de velours et ta peau d'ivoire!

Je réponds au reviews et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre!

BijinSakura:

Je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts et je m'en excuse!

Je sais que je n'ai pas que des qualités et que je ne peux que m'améliorer!

Les conseils sont très importants pour moi et j'essaye toujours de me corriger même si parfois il faut l'avouer…

Ba je n'y arrive pas!

The-Wave:

Mais vas-y ne te gène pas je n'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie!

C'est si impressionnant que sa que je me sois corrigé?

Et bien je suis contente que sa t'ai fait plaisir!

Oui cette fiction et le thème me tient beaucoup à cœur donc j'essaie de faire de gros efforts quand à sa narration.

Pour la correction il n'y aurait aucun problème et je serrais vraiment contente que tu accepte de corriger mon humble fiction…

J'en fait un peu trop là!

Bref…

Désolé pour toi ce n'est pas un Ichihime désolé!

(-/-/-/-/-)

Une semaine…

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'Orihime était enfermé dans sa chambre avec pour seul visite, celle d'Hallibel qui était devenue son mentor.

Elle n'avait plus de haine envers son père, elle n'avait jamais été rancunière.

Ce qui lui fit peur, ce fut la perspective de devoir divertir plusieurs hommes avec sa simple voix.

Car dés qu'elle était arrivé, ou presque, Tia avait découvert qu'elle avait une voix incroyable.

Personnellement, la rousse s'en fichait complètement!

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir de cet endroit qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, fait pour elle.

Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de s'enfuir.

Par le muret du jardin, par le grillage de la cours ou encore par un trou dans le sol…

La liste était encore longue, et pourtant elle n'avait pas réussis une seule fois à mettre les pieds dehors malgré ses nombreux efforts.

Un jour elle avait rencontré un général qui ne passait pas inaperçus de part sa chevelure bleu électrique et son kimono de la même couleur.

Son regard était un peu psychotique et il gardait constamment sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

Malgré ça, Orihime l'aimait bien.

Il lui parlait de temps en temps ce qui rendait sa solitude un peu moins pesante malgré la peur que lui inspirait cet homme étrange

Elle marcha dans les couloirs pour retourner dans ses appartements et fit glisser la porte en papier de riz.

La rousse pénétra dans la pièce et s'écroula sur ses couvertures et finit par s'endormir après plusieurs longues minutes de réflexions.

« Si je trouve ton cœur… Je suis sur qu'il me mènera au mien… »

Cette voix…

Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu.

Elle était grave mais pas rocailleuse, et elle était si douce à ses oreilles.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cette voix lui disait mais son murmure l'apaisait et agissait comme une berceuse sur son esprit qui se mit soudain à errer dans un délicieux demi-sommeil.

Elle pouvait enfin se reposer sans craintes.

Cette main…

Blanche, fantomatique et tellement familière qui se tendait vers elle.

Elle avait une brusque envie de se saisir de cette main qui lui semblait si familière.

Mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, disparaissant dans les ténèbres…

Petit à petit, s'enfonçant dans une brume insondable jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne la voie plus.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes perlant sur ses joues pâles.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître Tia Hallibel, vêtu d'un kimono de nuit blanc légèrement froissé.

La couleur du vêtement contrastait étrangement avec la peau finement halée de la femme, et il luisait faiblement dans la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers le papier de riz.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Orihime et lui demanda.

« Pourquoi as-tu criée Inoue-Hime? »

La voix douce de la blonde réussit à calmer un peu les sanglots de la rousse qui inspira un grand coup avant de répondre à la question.

« Ce n'est rien… Juste un mauvais rêve… »

La plus vieille soupira avant de commencer à caresser doucement les longs cheveux de sa protéger, dans un geste maternelle.

« Tu devrais dormir… Cela calmera tes esprits… »

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son vêtement et en retira une petite pochette de tissus bleu marine orné de dessin brodé en fil d'or qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme.

« Tiens… Cette amulette éloignera tes mauvais rêves et tu pourras passer une nuit paisible…

- Hallibel-sama… Vous… Souhaitez vraiment me faire cadeau de ce O-Mamori? Demanda la plus jeune, la voix tremblante.

- Oui. Il ma aidé quand je suis arrivé ici… »

Tia se releva lentement et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Orihime avant de se diriger vers la porte qui était toujours ouverte.

Avant de la refermer elle souffla à la jeune femme qui était toujours dans la chambre.

« Bonne nuit Inoue-Hime… »

Et elle repartit dans ses propres appartements.

La rousse se saisit du cadeau de sa protectrice et le déposa sous son oreiller avant de se rallonger.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle réussit enfin à retrouver le sommeil.

Il sentait le sang coulé le long de son bras sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

C'était à peine s'il avait assez de force pour marcher.

Mais il continuait, espérant trouver un endroit où il pourrait trouver refuge et soigné les blessures cuisantes qui le faisait énormément souffrir bien qu'il n'en montrait rien sur son visage.

Les deux tatouages qui traversaient ses joues comme des larmes étaient masqué en partie par des traces de sangs et de rouilles.

Sa main droite appuyait fortement un linge sur la plaie béante qui se trouvait sur son flanc.

Il grimaça très discrètement avant de continuer de marcher.

Inlassablement.

Chaque pas lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur des braises et il était tellement faible qu'il luttait pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas toutes seules et qu'il ne tombe pas lamentablement dans la poussière qui jonchait la route qu'il empruntait.

C'était la fuite ou la mort, il le savait très bien et il se haïssait d'avoir eu la lâcheté de quitter le champ de bataille alors que plusieurs de ses compagnons avait rendus les armes et se faisaient tuer un par un sous les yeux de leurs compagnes qui pleuraient et qui allaient surement être réduite en esclavage par leurs attaquants.

(-/-/-/-/-)

O-Mamori: amulette vendus dans les temples et ayant pour usage de protéger la personne qui la porte.

Hime: voir chapitre précédent.

(-/-/-/-/-)

Voilà!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plut et je ne vous dirais qu'une petite chose!

Je me nourris de review!

Donc nourrissez-moi s'il vous plait!

Et n'ayez pas peur des critiques: tant qu'elles sont constructive j'essaye toujours de m'améliorer mais si vous ne me laissez qu'un «c'est nul » ou un truc du genre je trouve sa vraiment idiot…

Bref! A la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 3 mes journées sont plus douce

Orihime avait depuis quelques temps, l'autorisation de se déplacer à sa guise à l'intérieur de l'Ochaya.

Elle avait donc tout naturellement commencé à se promener la nuit dans les jardins, comme pour que ses insomnies paraissent moins longues.

La jeune femme était toujours tourmenté par ce rêve et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'étrange émotion qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

Ses sandales en bois claquait sur les pierres du chemin en un bruit monotone tandis qu'elle avançait entre les cerisiers et les autres arbres qui s'étalaient devant elle.

Un bruit mat suivit d'un gémissement de douleur étouffé la firent rebrousser chemin en direction du son.

Là, allongé entre les buissons se trouvait l'homme le plus beau qu'elle est jamais vu…

Il avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et la peau pâle comme la lune qui contrastait magnifiquement bien avec ses deux grands yeux verts à vous couper le souffle ainsi que ses deux larmes émeraudes qui lui donnait un air presque divin… Inaccessible…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la plaie sanguinolente qui traversait tout son torse en diagonale, coupant les vêtements.

L'homme avait basculé la tête en arrière, respirant avec beaucoup de difficulté.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui est s'agenouilla à côté de son corps, posant timidement son oreille sur son torse pour vérifier que le cœur n'allait pas lâcher.

« Ko-no-Hana… »

Le jeune homme avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de la rousse, lorsque celle-ci c'était redressé.

Il fut comme envouté par l'innocence qu'elle dégageait…

Le nom de la déesse de la vie, la délicate princesse-fleur, avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes à cause de la douleur.

« Suis-je… Mort? »

La divine apparition hocha négativement la tête avec vigueur avant de déchirer le bas de son kimono de nuit pour presser le tissus contre sa blessure avec le plus de douceur possible.

Une main fine et fraiche vint se poser contre son front, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

« Etes-vous capable de vous redresser? »

Le brun s'assit avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur le corps frêle de la jeune femme qui, une fois fait, l'aida à se lever et passa son bras autour de ses fines épaules pour le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il avançait comme il le pouvait, ses jambes refusant de lui obéir comme il le voulait.

La jeune femme fit glisser d'une main le panneau qui menait à sa chambre et, trainant presque l'homme, le déposa aussi délicatement que possible dans son lit après avoir fait valdinguer les couvertures d'un rapide coup de pieds.

Orihime se précipita dans un coin de sa chambre ou se trouvait la bassine pleine d'eau qu'elle utilisait pour se débarbouiller le matin.

Elle tira le récipient près de l'homme et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies avec un linge propre.

Le jeune homme gémissait de douleur sous les soins qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre les plus doux possible.

L'eau se teintait de plus en plus de rouge et la jeune femme fut obliger de retourner dans le jardin, près du ruisseau qui serpentait au centre, pour changer le liquide de la bassine.

Lorsqu'elle revint, l'homme avait fermé les yeux, fatigué par les fortes douleurs qu'il avait dut ressentir.

La rousse eu un mince sourire avant de finir les soins, bandant le torse avec une vieille ceinture de kimono qu'elle devait jeter le lendemain.

Une fois la tâche accomplit, la jeune femme se roula en boule dans les couvertures et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla et vérifia que les pansements de l'homme n'avait pas bougé, ou ne c'était pas recouvert de sang durant la nuit.

Encore faible, le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et les posa sur la rousse qui lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

« Ko-no-Hana? Suis-je au paradis?

- Non… Je me nomme Inoue Orihime et je ne suis qu'une simple apprenti Geisha… »

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur les bandages, son visage restant impassible.

« C'est vous qui m'avez soigné?

- Oui… Mais puis-je savoir qui j'ai sauvé?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer… »

Quelqu'un frappa contre les linteaux de bois qui entourait les panneaux de sa chambre.

« Oui?

- Inoue-Hime, tu dois te préparer pour aller voir Hirako-san et Mugurama-sama! »

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la voix calme et posé de son mentor et lui répondit rapidement:

« Tout de suite Hallibel-sama! »

La rousse se releva après avoir fait signe au brun de ne pas bouger ou parler avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement le panneau pour ne pas qu'Hallibel ne voit le blessé.

Elle suivit la Geisha dans une salle où on s'occupa de ses cheveux.

Le métal des tiges qui servaient à lisser ses longs cheveux lui brulait les racines et tirait horriblement ses mèches rousses amenant les larmes à ses yeux.

Elle avait appris à farder son visage et sa nuque seul, ainsi qu'à peindre ses lèvres en rouges.

Hallibel s'occupait encore de brûler le bâtonnet de charbon qui servait à redessiner ses sourcils et s'occupait personnellement de la mise en place de l'épaisse ceinture de son kimono.

Une fois terminé, la blonde plaça une fleur en métal argenté dans ses cheveux et l'aida à mettre ses sandales à talon avant de prendre le chemin de l'endroit où elles devaient retrouver leurs clients.

« Quel est son nom? »

La personne qui avait posé cette question était Mugurama Kensei, un homme aux court cheveux gris-blanc et aux yeux noirs qui malgré ses apparences sévères, se révélait être quelqu'un d'infiniment bon et généreux une fois qu'on avait appris que sa rudesse n'était pas de la malveillance.

« Orihime Mugurama-sama…

- Quel joli nom! Il convient très bien à une jolie fille comme vous! »

La rousse baissa humblement la tête sous le compliment de Shinji Hirako.

Un séducteur invétéré aux longs cheveux blonds qui en restait néanmoins très respectueux avec les femme.

« Inoue-Hime? »

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était resté rêveuse un certain moment et s'excusa de son impolitesse.

« Veux-tu chanter quelque chose pour moi jeune fille? Demanda Kensei.

- Comme il vous plairas… Que voulez vous que je chante? Répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Ma mère me chantait une berceuse lorsque j'étais enfant… La connaitrais-tu? Elle se nomme Edo No Komori Uta?

- Bien sur… »

Son mentor s'empressa de prendre son shamisen pour accompagner la jeune femme et saisit avec délicatesse le plectre d'ivoire qu'elle fit glisser rapidement sur les cordes pour vérifier que l'instrument était bien accordé.

Une fois fait, elle fit un léger signe à son élève qui put commencer à chanter.

**Nen-nen korori yo, **

_Dors mon bien mon bébé,_

**Okorori yo.**

_Fermes les yeux._

**Boya wa yoi ko da,**

_Tu es mon précieux enfant._

**Nenne shina~**

_Dors mon chéri, dors._

**Boya no omori wa,**

_Où est ta nourrice?_

**Doko e itta?**

_Où est-elle partit?_

**Ano yama koete,**

_Elle voyage à travers les montagne,_

**Sato e itta.**

_Vers la maison de ses parents._

**Sato no miyage ni,**

_Comme un souvenir de sa maison natale,_

**Nani morotta?**

_Dit-moi que t'as t-elle donné, chéri?_

**Den-den taiko ni,? **

_Un petit tambour ou bien…_

**Sho no fue.**

_Une petite flûte de bambou? _

_La voix de la jeune femme s'élevait, pareil à celle d'un ange._

_Elle était si douce et cristalline que tout ceux qui purent l'entendre chanter cette berceuse furent certain d'avoir affaire à une déesse._

_La rousse avait d'ailleurs fermé les yeux, se laissant emporter par la mélodie du shamisen._

_Une fois qu'elle eu terminé sa chanson, Hirako ne put s'empêcher de la félicité chaudement ce qui lui valut quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes pâles._

_Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'affiché un sourire de façade car elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'inquiétait pour l'homme qui se trouvait dans sa chambre._

_Une fois que les deux femmes furent de retour à l'Ochaya, Orihime posa prestement ses sandales avant de prétexter qu'elle avait besoin de se laver pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible._

_Courant pieds nu dans les couloirs, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois à cause de son kimono._

_Lorsqu'elle poussa le panneau en bois, elle vit que l'homme n'avait pas bougé et qu'il c'était sûrement endormis._

_Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et pencha sa tête au dessus de son visage pour le contempler plus en détail._

_Du bout de ses doigts, elle retraça la ligne de la mâchoire et redessina les tatouages émeraudes qui la fascinaient tant…_

_La rousse eu un léger sursaut alors que le jeune homme se réveillait lentement._

_Le rouge au joue, elle s'empressa de s'éloigné pour ne pas qu'il remarque sa gène._

_Il tendit inconsciemment la main à la jeune fille qui la prit instinctivement._

_Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se souvint…_

_L'homme de son rêve…_

_« Si je trouve ton cœur… Je suis sûr qu'il me mènera au mien… »_

_./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././._

_Ko-no-Hana: C'est la déesse de la vie délicate, elle est associé aux arts et aux fleurs de cerisiers._

_Shamisen: Le shamisen est l'instrument de prédilection des Geisha. C'est un luth qui se joue en pinçant les cordes à l'aide d'un plectre le plus souvent en ivoire._

_Plectre: Le plectre est un objet ayant la forme d'une coquille St Jacques que l'on fait glisser sur les cordes du shamisen pour créer se son « tremblant » typique de la musique traditionnelle japonaise._

_./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././._

_Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction!_

_J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_La suite la semaine prochaine!_


End file.
